Sayounara
by Aikame
Summary: Aku hanya berharap keluargaku akan selamanya seperti ini...
1. Chapter 1

Clannad After Story © Key

Dahan pohon sakura yang berada tepat di belakang rumah dengan indah bergerak-gerak diterpa angin. Sudah 11 tahun kami pindah ke rumah ini. Aku putuskan pindah dari apartemen lama ke tempat yang dekat dengan sekolah Ushio karena aku rasa akan lebih mudah mengawasi putriku jika tinggal disini.

Di tengah lamunanku seorang gadis berbadan tinggi dan berambut panjang memelukku dari belakang,"papa… papa."

"Hmmm."

Dengan cepat dia memutar tubuhnya ke depanku, "hmm? Cuma itu?"

Aku memegang kedua pipinya dan menariknya kearah yang berlawanan. Melihat wajahnya yang seperti itu, aku tidak bisa menahan tawaku lagi. Ushio langsung berlari ke Nagisa yang berjalan menuju kearah kami dengan membawa tiga gelas teh panas dengan kue kesukaannya.

Sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya ia berkata dengan manja,"mama_, _lihatlah ini. Papa jahat sekali."

Nagisa hanya tersenyum kecil dan mengajaknya kembali ke teras belakang.

"Kau pulang cepat hari ini Ushio." Aku membuka percakapan diantara kami bertiga.

"Hari ini hanya latihan basket sebentar."

"Kalau sudah lelah jangan dipaksakan. Kau mengerti itu kan Ushio?"

"Tenang saja mama_, _aku ini punya energi berlebih seperti Akki dan Papa."

"Itu baru putriku."

"Okazaki Ushio." Aku dan Ushio mengatakannya bersamaan.

Aku tak menyangka bisa berkumpul bersama hingga sekarang, sejak mengetahui Ushio juga menderita penyakit yang sama dengan Nagisa. Walaupun aku tahu kekuatan fisiknya jauh lebih baik dari Nagisa, tapi aku selalu berfikir yang bukan-bukan tentangnya.

Ushio meletakkan kepalanya di pundakku, "ayo kita kerumah Akki, sudah lama kita tidak berkunjung."

"Bagaimana kalau besok? Kita semua liburkan?"

"Benarkah besok?"

"Bagamana Nagisa? Apa kau mau?"

"Sepertinya akan menyenangkan."

"Yosh, besok kita piknik juga dengan Akki."

"Sejak kapan acaranya bertambah?" tanyaku sambil meneguk minuman di depanku.

"Papa…" Lagi-lagi Ushio memperlihatkan wajah manjanya, tapi aku sangat senang melihatnya.

Perbincangan kami berlanjut hingga waktu makan malam, ketika Nagisa pergi untuk menyiapkan makan Ushio mendekat padaku dan menanyakan sesuatu sambil berbisik, "papa, coba lihat, apa ada yang aneh denganku? "

Ushio bangkit dari tempat duduk dan berdiri di depanku sambil memutar badannya ke kanan dan kekiri. Sebenarnya aku tidak melihat ada sesuatu yang salah pada tubuhnya, hanya saja melihatnya seperti itu aku jadi memikirkan hal aneh lagi, "apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang aneh di tubuhmu?"

"Kenapa jadi Ushio yang ditanyai?"

"Ushio!"

"Etto… Aku bingung bagaimana menanyakannya. Berjanjilah papa tidak akan menertawaiku."

Aku memasang wajah serius, "hmm."

"Temanku bilang aku tambah gemuk. Papa kan laki-laki, pasti bisa tahu, iya kan?"

Aku berpura-pura mengamatinya dengan seksama,"sedikit, tapi tidak masalah dan tidak ada yang aneh padamu."

"Hah, sudah ku duga. Aku mau tidur saja."

Dengan muka malas Ushio meninggalkanku di ruang tengah sendiri. Sebenarnya aku masih penasaran dengan yang ingin ditanyakannya, biasanya dia akan marah jika aku bilang , kali ini dia menunjukkan wajah lega saat aku bilang tidak ada yang aneh padaya. Aku hanya bisa berharap Ushio baik-baik saja.

***  
Hari ini Ushio benar-benar bersemangat, bahkan di pagi buta dia sudah membangunkanku, "papa… papa…"

"Hmmm?"

"Sttttt… "

Aku benar-benar tidak tahu jalan pikiran putriku sendiri. Setelah membangunkanku dia mengajakku keluar rumah membeli bahan makanan.

"Etto… papa?"

"Hah? "

"Em, hari ini aku akan memperlihatkan keahlianku, aku akan memasak untuk Akki. Tenang saja papa, aku sudah belajar dari temanku."

Sebenarnya dia juga pernah melakukan hal yang sama saat ulang tahun Nagisa, dan berakhir dengan kami makan di kedai ramen bersama. Kami hanya berbelanja beberapa bahan masakan dan minuman kaleng saja.

_Brakkk_

Tiba-tiba Ushio menjatuhkan kantong belanja yang di pegangnya. Jantungku berdegup kencang sekali. Kami hanya memandang satu sama lain, bahkan saat aku ingin bertanya padanya suaraku seperti lenyap begitu saja.

"Ushio… "

"Papa, apa Ushio akan… "

Aku membantu Ushio berdiri, "tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padamu."

"Papa, Ushio takut."

"Tenang, tidak akan terjadi apa-apa padamu. Percayalah." Aku berusaha meyakinkannya dengan menunjukkan senyumku dan menyemangatinya walau sebenarnya aku juga sangat takut. Dia hanya membalas ucapanku dengan mengangguk pelan. Pejalan pulang kamipun diiringi keheningan.

Kami tiba di rumah sedikit terlambat, Nagisa sepertinya sudah bersiap memarahi kami berdua yang keluar rumah diam-diam. Tapi, semarah apapun dia tidak pernah tega memarahi kami berdua. Nagisa benar-benar masih sama seperti dahulu, gadis periang yang murah hati. Aku berharap keluargaku akan selamanya seperti ini.

* * *

Arigatou sudah membaca fanfic saya ^_^/

Gomen, Ai baru update dan bukan update code:breaker.

Code:Breaker nya ijin dulu ya minna \^_^"

*dilempar PC X_X

Entah kenapa selesai nonton Clannad After Story , jadi terlau bersemangat membuat FF nya.

Sebenarnya ingin buat fanfic yang sedih, tapi maaf kalu belum bisa membuat kata-kata yang mengharukan dan jika ceritnya sedikit aneh. u_u ,

*reader : Kenapa jadi curhat :3

Ai : Gomen XD

seperti biasa, mohon kritik dan sarannya ^_^/

see you next chapter . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Clannad After Story © Key

Kami tiba di depan toko roti yang bisa di bilang cukup besar. Toko kecil yang dulu sering aku kunjungi kini benar-benar telah menjadi toko besar dan cukup terkenal.

"Akki…" Ushio berteriak dengan keras ketika kami sampai di depan toko.

Dua orang penjaga toko sedikit terkejut melihat Ushio yang tiba-tiba masuk sambil memanggil nama panggilan pemilik toko dengan lantang. Sepertinya mereka pekerja paruh waktu yang baru.

Seorang laki-laki berbadan tinggi keluar menuju depan toko, "ah, Ushio-chan. Ayo masuk. Mereka bekerja paruh waktu disini, jangan heran kalau mereka tidak mengenalimu."

"Mereka mentapku seperti perampok yang masuk ke toko mereka."

Jelas saja mereka kaget, ada seorang gadis yang masuk toko dan langsung berteriak memanggil pemiliknya.

"Sepertinya aku harus memajang fotomu di depan agar mereka tidak menganggapmu perampok. Hahahahaha"

"Tidak mau, itu memalukan."

"Bercanda…"

"Akki…"

Kami masuk ke ruang tengah yang hangat dan nyaman.

"_Gomenne_ Akki, kami datang mendadak."

"Akki justru senang kau datang. Hm, kalau aku ingat-ingat papamu dulu juga sering datang mendadak kemari untuk bertemu mamamu. Benarkan Tomoya-kun?"

_Baka_! Kenapa dia membahas hal memalukan seperti itu di depan putriku?

"Lihatlah, wajah papamu memerah. Hahahaha…"

Kata-kata tak bermutu milik paman disambut senyum dari Nagisa dan Ushio. Aku benar-benar tidak mengerti pikiran keluarga aneh ini. Pintu ruang tengah terbuka, Sanae-san datang membawa beberapa gelas teh dan kue. Lengkap sudah keluarga kami. Di tengah percakapan, dengan semangat Ushio mengutarakan keinginannya.

"Etto… besok akan ada pertandingan basket, itu pertandingan persahabatan tim kelas 3 antar sekolah, maukah Akki menontonku?"

Tiba-tiba dengan tampang konyolnya paman menepuk pundak Ushio dan merangkulku, "Tentu saja Akki akan menontonmu, _ganbatte _Ushio! Yah, walaupun kau lebih memilih basket yang disukai papamu dari pada _baseball_."

Ushio menjawab sambil mengembungkan pipinya, "itu karena Akki tidak melatihku lagi."

"Hm, itu karena paman sudah menjadi kakek-kakek. Benarkan _O-ji-san_?"

"Hentikan! Itu menjijikkan!"

"Papa benar, _Oji chan_. Hihihi"

"Ushio… "

Tingkah kocak paman menanggapi penyataan Ushio benar-benar membuat suasana di tempat ini bertambah hangat dan sangat nyaman. Sudah seharian kami di sini. Aku dan Ushio hanya pulang berdua karena Nagisa masih ingin disana.

Entah karena aku kelelahan atau lainnya, namun perjalanan pulangku dan Ushio terasa lama sekali, dan bodohnya aku tak menyadari kalau Ushio sudah terengah-engah.

"Ushio, kau…"

"_Gomenne papa, _aku berjalan terlalu lambat."

"Ah, bukan itu…"

"Lihatlah, satu belokan lagi kita sampai. Ayo berlomba, yang kalah harus menyiapkan air panas untuk mandi."

Dengan cepat Ushio berlari mendahuluiku, disaat seperti ini aku hanya bisa berharap kalau Nagisa pulang bersama kami.

Di depan pintu rumah tiba-tiba Ushio berhenti, "Papa…"

"Ada apa Ushio?"

"Apa aku bisa melakukannya besok? Bagaimana jika kakiku tidak mau bergerak atau bahkan tidak bisa berdiri? "

"Papa yakin kau bisa melakukannya. Pasti!"

"Janji?"

"Hm, janji!"

Ushio menyandarkan tubuhnya ke dekat tembok, sepertinya ia benar kali ini, kedua kakinya tidak mampu menahan tubuhnya lagi. Dengan cepat aku menangkap tubuhnya yang sudah terhuyung ke kanan kiri.

Aku membawa Ushio masuk ke kamarnya, tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku, "papa, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Tentu, katakan saja."

"Papa, apa besok kita bisa bermain lagi?"

"Pasti, bahkan sampai kita lelah jika kau mau." Tanpa aku sadari air mataku keluar dengan sendirinya meski aku menahannya sekuat yang aku bisa.

"Papa, jangan menangis. Hmm, aku ngantuk, maukah papa menyanyikan lagu untukku?"

"Tidak, papa tidak menangis. Lagu apa yang ingin kau dengar?"

"Apapun."

"Ushio, maukah kau berjanji pada papa?"

"Apa itu?"

"Ushio, berjanjilah kalau kau tidak akan membiarkan papa bermain softball dengan Akki sendirian, membiarkan mama memasak sendirian, dan membiarkan papa bergadang sendiri saat liburan musim panas. "

"Entahlah. Ushio akan berusaha. Ayo, nyanyikan lagu untukku papa."

"Baiklah… _Dango dango dango dango dango daikazoku, yanchana yaki dango yasashii an dango, minna minna awasete hyaku nin kazoku._Ushio?"

"..."

* * *

Yatta…

Akhirnya ch.2 (end) ^_^/

Gomen, kalau belum bisa buat minna sedih, .

Tapi, ini ending tersedih yang bisa ai tulis ^_^/

Arigatou sudah baca, ai selalu menunggu kritik dan saran dari semuanya supaya bisa menulis lebih baik lagi.


End file.
